Don't Let Me Fall
by Lemonjello
Summary: Drabble of Nick and Jess. Song by Lenka.


Don't Let me Fall

Lenka

He was talking in his sleep again. Jess slowly got out of her sheets and waited to hear him again before she actually got up.

"Don't take the dog." She rolled her eyes in disbelief and finally made her move to get up.

"I bought the dog!" He was getting louder. Her feet tip toed as she opened her door. Winston was peaking his head out of the door just as she walked though hers.

"Hey." She whispered knowing he was up for the same reason she was. He gave her a groan as he rubbed his head sleepily.

"He's dreaming of Caroline again. Just when I thought he was over it." He sighed leaning on his door frame again. "This will probably put him in another funk for three days." She frowned and nodded, knowing that this probably was a big thing before she came.

"He doesn't want to go with you!" They both turned to the door as Nick hollered sleepily once more.

"Did she really take his dog?" She asked in surprise.

"He bought the dog for her. It's a long story." He waved clearly not wanting to go into it.

"I'll talk to him." She told him. "Go back to sleep." Winston nodded and closed the door behind him. She crept to Nick's door and slowly opened the door. The room as dark and the window wasn't much help with the thick curtain.

"You feel bad giving up the dog? What about me?" He mumbled clearly getting more upset with each minute. She couldn't help but feel he heart shrink at the moment.

"Nick?" She spoke up hoping he'd wake up. But it was too dark for her to notice if he did or not.

"Jess?" She took that as a yes and turned on his light, blinding both of them for a few seconds.

"You were yelling at Caroline again. Sorry to say that she probably didn't hear it though." She explained tried to adjust her eyes. Once they finally settled she could see him sitting up in his boxers. His sheets kicked off onto the floor, his hair dishevel and his eyes drooped in tiredness. He nodded and rubbed his neck to try and wake up a little more. She stepped in fully and took a seat next to him hoping he wouldn't mind. Her legs were getting weary.

"Sorry Jess." He mumbled pitifully. She shook her head and smiled at him.

"It's okay. You were there with my break up; it's the least I could do." She consoled patting his knee. He nodded deep in though. His mouth contorting back to a scowl and she felt her mind start to hurt from being awake for so long. She gave up and crawled over to him to rest her head on his knee. He shook his head in wonder at her openness to use him for comfort.

"Tell momma Jess all about it." She spoke using a Kentucky accent as she patted the knee she was using.

"Jess I'm sorry but I don't really want to talk right now. And why are you using my knee as a pillow?" He asked clearly grumpy. She sat up and gave him the sternest look she could muster which only made him confused.

"You were the one to wake me up mister grumps. You talk to me about it or I'll get Schmidt in here." He only shook his head in disbelief.

"Are you threatening me? With Schmidt?" She rolled her eyes tired of trying.

"Will you just open up for once? It's okay to have feelings and I could hear yours for the last hour." She grumbled and leaned back to lie on his pillow.

"There's nothing to say Jess." He sighed scratching his neck, his go to itch when he was nervous.

"Hey Nick." He turned to her almost in dread. "We all get lonely." He seemed surprised by her statement. He looked away once more and she could tell he was frowning. She left him in silence knowing he was building up the courage to convey his fears.

He instead fell back to lie next to her. His eyes closed in turmoil and his brows knitted. She reached out and held his hand hoping he wouldn't get too caught up in his own thoughts. He turned and looked at their hands entwined together so simply and she gave him a weak smile for reassurance.

_**Underneath the moon, underneath the stars  
>Here's a little heart for you<br>Up above the world, up above it all  
>Here's a hand to hold on to<strong>_

"We all get lonely, Nick. It's okay, but some days even you need someone to hold your hand." She whispered to him hoping he'd take the offer. He smirked at her and pulled her in for a tight hug tucking her head under his chin. She smiled and rubbed his back softly, knowing that always made her feel better.

"You're too good Jess." He sighed squeezing her for effect.

"I know." She joked turned her head to hear his pulse. He started to stroke her hair. Her eyes closing at the pleasant way it made her feel. Nick really was her closest friend. But as they lay there together she felt her heart string get tugged, just the slightest.

Which is very bad. They both were in such a shitty place when it came to their exes. Paul and her still a weird subject, Caroline and him were still a bad topic. This only plagued her more. She assumed now would be as good as any to ask him the question she had wanted to know for awhile.

_**But if I should break, if I should fall away**_

_**What am I to do?**_

_**I need someone to take a little of the weight**_

_**Or I'll fall through**_

"Hey Nick?" She whispered softly. He let go of her just enough to look down to her. His face a lot more relaxed than before thankfully. "If you loved her and knew you wanted to be with her, why didn't you ask her to marry you?" He clearly was taken aback by the question.

"I never thought of it." He spoke as if realizing it for the first time. She nuzzled back into his collarbone and hugged onto him tighter.

"Maybe that's your sign." She felt him squeeze her back and his lips kissed her hair.

"Yeah, I guess." He sighed and she started to feel her eyes get too heavy so she started to pull away to head to bed. "Jess?" He stopped her as she sat up.

"Yeah?" She whispered back, her voice hoarse.

"I don't want to be alone." She smiled at his confession. Something that she knew didn't happen often if at all. So she nodded her head and turned the light off before crawling back to rest her head on his chest. They fell asleep not to long after, innocently holding each other for comfort and support.

_**We will be alright, I'll be by your side**_

_**I won't let you down**_

_**But I gotta know no matter how things go**_

_**That you will be alright**_


End file.
